A Tale of Three Dogs chapter 2
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: The curses lift from sheer power of rage alone! As Koga and Sesshomaru head for Naraku, Inuyasha is stopped by another Incarnation. He makes the choice to fight it in full demon form. Can he control it and win?


Chapter 2: One down...Two to go?

Koga and Inuyasha as well as Sesshomaru had separated and decided to storm Naraku from three angles. Koga from the cliff's of the south. Inuyasha from the forest of the north and Sesshomaru from the lake of the east. Inuyasha was the first to arrive since he had the easiest path. Naraku's castle was surrounded by demons. The silence of the night was interrupted by a screaming 1/2 dog demon charging forward and ripping demons apart with his bare claws. Koga came down from the air drawing his short sword and slicing demons with it. Sesshomaru rushed forward as demons attacked him. He still couldn't get any feeling in his arm. The demons attacked as he blocked with his arm wrapped in strange demonic vines. Their attacks did nothing to it as Sesshomaru had predicted. He dodged them and ran forward until a chain scythe stopped him. Kohaku again. A sound was heard it was Naraku's laughing. On three poles above the castle three heads hung by their hair. Kagome's, Sango's and Rin's. Koga looked up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the same time. This was Naraku's second mistake, displaying his victory in front of them. Inuyasha drew his blade and it pulsed with anger and shook. At the same time Koga's legs shuddered violently as his power went through them. Sesshomaru's arm shook as well as the new blade. Sesshomaru's arm then exploded of raw demonic aura and the old blade emerged as the remainder of the sword fell onto the ground and disinigrated into nothing. Koga's legs glowed bright pink and a giant explosion freed the shards power. Inuyasha's sword followed same suit as Sesshomaru's and transformed. "Naraku!" they all screamed charging in.

Inuyasha cut the demons one by one, they were nothing compared to his wind scar. Sesshomaru using his energy whip killed dozens of demons and kept running forward. Koga sheathed his short sword and started kicking demons as they shattered and fell to pieces. Soon Inuyasha came to the a figure wearing a crying mask. Inuyasha swore and ran forward bringing his sword down on it. With raw strength it punched the blade away from Inuyasha. "What the-?" Inuyasha gasped as the figure bulged with muscles. Back in a large diner hall Naraku smiled with pleasure. "It seems Inuyasha met my new incarnation. To bad he won't live to revenge his love." Naraku said and ate. Inuyasha was stunned at no matter how hard he swung his sword the masked figure always blocked it with his bare fists. He wasn't even bleeding on his knuckles! He came forward and leapt over the blade and kicked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha flew back and got up in a hurry. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as the famous yellow attack hit the masked figure square on. It overan him. Before it could disapear it lifted off the ground! The masked figure was holding the wind scar! He litterally threw it back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used the backlash wave on it and the masked figure did the exact same thing! "BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled repeating the same move. Yet again the figure seemingly without effort threw it back at Inuyasha. This time Inuyasha didn't have the strength to repel this one. He put his sword out in front of him for protection. It was his aura three times over and it hit him hard. As it made contact with the Tetsuaiga there was a sound like a tornado and then it imploded bringing Inuyasha down with it. When the smoke cleared Inuyasha was on the ground, the top kimono torn to shreds and he was bleeding. The Tetsuaiga was lieing in a tree nearby in its rusted form.

The strong masked figure was about to turn and leave when a rustle was heard. He turned to see Inuyasha get up. "I can't kill you with any amount of aura it seems so we'll for strength period." Inuyasha said. Naraku was watching in Kanna's mirror wondering what the half dog demon was up to. His eye's went red and purple stripes appeared on his face as his fangs grew and his claws grew longer. Inuyasha went full demon! Naraku gasped when he saw this. Inuyasha ran forward with new speed and swiped at the figure. The figure caught his claw but missed the foot which followed and he flew back into a tree hard. Inuyasha leapt up and came down slicing the mask to pieces. It revealed absolutely no face at all! The figure punched Inuyasha square in the chest and they decided the form of combat. They would stand and hit each other until one fell. Punches flew like the wind and each time new blood fell around them. This went on for about twenty minutes when Inuyasha flinched and he lost feeling in his left arm. It had been used for twenty minutes of merciless punching. This was an opening for The creature who punched Inuyasha right arm and then he kicked him back. Inuyasha flew back 15 feet ready for his beating but the creature didn't come forward. Instead it had leapt above Inuyasha came down both feet in a meteor strike. Inuyasha caught the legs but made a literal crater in the ground. The figure did a back flip and landed on the ground then tripped Inuyasha. Falling Inuyasha was on his knee's as he threw his right arm forward. Blocking with a kick the figure threw his right fist forward and made a hard contact with Inuyasha's forehead. It was the hardest punch of the night and his fist was smoking. Inuyasha's head flew clean off and rolled on the ground a few feet away...

chapter three up soon! please r and r.


End file.
